The present invention relates to device which can firmly hold in place a dental prosthesis of the removable type.
Currently, a removable prosthesis designed to partially or completely replace one or both of the dental arches is held in place by means of adhesive powders, glues or the like which when ingested tend to cause gastric disturbances. Or alternatively sucking organs are used which not only are precarious in stability especially due to the repeated putting in and taking out of the prosthesis, but also can over the long term lead to carcinogenic epithelial degenerations.
On the other hand permanent implantation of dental prostheses is currently carried out by means of pins, screws or metal lamellae which act as sources of electrolytic or galvanic current leading to reddening and inflammation of the mucosa due to rejection of the implanted metal body. After a few years, the metal degenerates until the implant fails due to a rejection reaction.
Furthermore, in the case of subjects with pronounced reabsorption or even atrophy of the alveolar ridges, removable dental prostheses are deprived of even a modest osteo-mucosa support, so that when applied with conventional methods they are inevitably so mobile and uncontrollable that their use is prevented. The biological-functional and psychological effects these subjects encounter can be readily imagined.